Na Biblioteca
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Scolily) Scorpius Malfoy e Lily Potter têm uma conversa que irá mudar suas vidas.


**Título:**Na Biblioteca /**Autora**: Sandra Longbottom| **Ship:** Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter | **Status:** Completa | **Classificação**: K**| Formato: **One-Shot |**Idioma:** Português |**Gênero/Categoria:** U/A

**Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Resumo:** (Scolily) Scorpius Malfoy e Lily Potter têm uma conversa que irá mudar suas vidas.

Boa Leitura!

**S.L.**

**NA BIBIOTECA**

Scorpius estava na biblioteca estudando DCAT. De vez em quando, sublinhava seu livro e anotava o que era mais importante. O local estava silencioso e Madame Pince estava organizando os livros para os colocar nas estantes. Lily entrou na biblioteca e procurou pelo loiro com o olhar. Quando o viu, sorriu e caminhou na sua direção. Parou atrás dele, se esticou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, o assustando. Scorpius se virou e, quando viu Lily, sorriu. A ruiva se sentou a seu lado e falou:

-Boa tarde, Scorp.

-Boa tarde, Lils. – Scorpius respondeu, sorrindo, e lhe perguntou:

-Como você vai?

-Vou bem. – Respondeu a ruiva. Olhou para o livro do loiro e perguntou:

-Estudando DCAT? Vai ter prova?

-É verdade. – Afirmou Scorpius. – Seu pai vai dar uma prova sobre Dementors.

-Lamento. – Disse Lily – Papai, quando quer, sabe ser difícil.

-Eu sei. – Respondeu Scorpius – O loiro já tinha estado com Harry Potter e, mesmo sendo simpático, o pai de Lily podia ser um pouco…inusitado. Suspirou e Lily agarrou delicadamente sua mão, lhe dando forças. Com esse simples gesto, o coração do loiro começou a bater descompassadamente. Deu um sorriso e apertou delicadamente e mão da ruiva. Ficaram se observando por uns momentos até que Scorpius questionou:

-Cadê o resto da turma?

-Rose está com Hugo treinado Quidditch e Albus está namorando.

-Fazem bem. – Respondeu o loiro. Reparou que ainda tinha sua mão agarrada á de Lily. A retirou delicadamente e falou:

-É melhor do que estudar DCAT. – E fez uma expressão de tédio. Lily deu um risinho e o loiro a imitou. Madame Pince apareceu e os fitou furiosamente. Eles pararam de se rir e Scorpius pegou na varinha e acenou com ela, fazendo com que seus materiais se arrumassem. Agarrou na mochila com uma mão e na mão de Lily com a outra e saíram da biblioteca, sob o olhar dos colegas. Quando atravessaram a porta, seus olhares se cruzaram e começaram a rir. Scorpius se sentia muito bem quando estava com Lily. Ainda mais desde que Rose e Albus começaram a ter seus namorados, fazendo com que o loiro e a ruiva estivessem sempre juntos. Seu olhar percorreu com avidez o rosto de Lily, mas logo desviou o olhar, se xingando mentalmente. "Scorpius Malfoy, pare de olhar dessa maneira para Lily. Ela é sua amiga." O loiro gostava da ruiva, mas tinha receio de estragar a amizade deles. Foram para o jardim e se sentaram na relva. A maioria dos alunos estavam tendo aulas, outros treinavam Quidditch e os restantes estavam na biblioteca.

Se sentaram perto de uma árvore, na grama. Scorpius pousou a mochila e olhou para Lily. Ele tinha de perguntar a Lily se ela namorava ou se gostava de alguém. Preferia se magoar agora do que viver na ilusão. Perguntou, com alguma curiosidade na voz, mas também com receio:

-Lily, você namora? – Lily deu um sorrisinho e respondeu:

-Não, mas gosto de um garoto. – Suspirou e continuou – Ele é lindo, inteligente e misterioso.

Scorpius sentiu que tinha levado com a maldição cruciatus. A dor da rejeição era intensa e imensa. Desviou o olhar, magoado, e perguntou:

-Eu o conheço? – A ruiva sorriu e disse, enigmaticamente:

-Muito melhor do que você pensa… - Scorpius respirou fundo, desolado. Ele a tinha perdido. Ficou pálido sentindo, literalmente, seu coração se despedaçando. Pensou por uns momentos. Quem seria o cara?

-Quando é que é a prova? – Perguntou Lily, observando o loiro.

-Amanhã. – Respondeu Scorpius, saindo de seus pensamentos.

-Já sabe tudo? – Perguntou a ruiva.

-Sim. – Respondeu o garoto, se encostando ao tronco da árvore – A matéria é fácil. O problema é como seu pai vai redigir a prova. Se é fácil ou difícil…

Lily encostou a cabeça no ombro de Scorpius e o loiro sentiu um cheiro floral vindo dos cabelos ruivos. Suspirou e decidiu pegar no livro de DCAT para estudar. Pegou na mochila e retirou o livro. Lily afastou a cabeça do ombro dele. Uma pena caiu da mochila e ambos se esticaram para a frente, fazendo com suas mãos se tocassem. Se olharam nos olhos. Scorpius reparou que os olhos castanhos de Lily brilhavam intensamente. Ergueu a mão inconscientemente e tocou no cabelo da garota, a fazendo corar. Seu olhar foi para os lábios da ruiva e lentamente se aproximaram, fazendo com que seus lábios. Scorpius sentiu uma onda de electricidade percorrendo seu corpo. Finalmente estava beijando Lily. Nesse momento, nada mais importava se ela gostava de outro. Ficou extasiado com a montanha de sentimentos que sentia. Pouco depois, se separaram e o loiro e teve um choque de realidade. Lily gostava de outro! E ele a tinha beijado! Como ficaria agora a amizade deles a partir de agora? Olhou para Lily, mas a ruiva tinha desviado o olhar e olhava para a grama.

-Lils, eu…me perdoe. – Implorou Scorpius. – Eu não devia ter beijado você. Foi sem intenção. Eu não resisti…

E se calou. Lily ainda olhava a grama. Estava ruborizada. O loiro percebeu que era a hora de abrir o jogo. Respirou fundo e declarou:

-Lily, eu te amo. – Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram e a ruiva olhou para o loiro. Scorpius ficou pálido, mas não desviou o olhar. Lily sorriu e aproximou seu rosto ao dele, fazendo com que o garoto estremecesse de emoção. Delicadamente, colocou as mãos no rosto dele e o puxou para si, fazendo com que seus lábios se tocassem. Uma espécie de choque eléctrico percorreu o corpo de Scorpius e ele agarrou delicadamente os quadris de Lily, aliviado pela aceitação da ruiva e a beijou. A garota colocou as mãos nos cabelos sedosos do loiro e o puxou para si. Quando o ar escasseou, se separaram e Lily disse:

-Eu também te amo. – Scorpius sorriu e a colocou em seu colo. Ambos sorriram, por finamente terem revelado o que sentiam um pelo outro. Para eles, a opinião de suas famílias, seus amigos… nada mais importava. O mais importante para Scorpius era que Lily seria sua. Para sempre.

FIM

**Nota da autora:** Oi! Pela primeira vez, escrevi uma Scolily. OMG! Amo esse casal! E, infelizmente, há poucas fics com Scorpius e Lily. Penso que devia haver mais. O que vocês acharam da fic? Gostaram? Odiaram? Digam nas reviews. Eu agradeço. Bjs :D


End file.
